


Yes or No Answers

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I like giving you choices.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "magic word"

“You want pancakes for breakfast?” asked Rhodey, turning with two mugs of coffee and pushing one across the counter – he might have gotten in late last night, but Bucky had gotten in late this morning, and Rhodey figured that meant he had a better chance of not burning down the kitchen if he tried cooking.

Bucky downed about a third of his coffee in one long swallow. “No,” he said. “Scrambled eggs?”

From someone else, that would have sounded rude, but Rhodey knew better. He smiled. “Cheese?”

“Yes,” said Bucky, and the other man went to find a clean skillet.

There was a comfortable silence, broken by the clink of their coffee cups on the counter and the sizzle of the eggs, until Bucky said, “Thank you.”

“For the eggs?” Rhodey poured a cup of shredded cheese into the pan. “They’re not done yet, so don’t thank me until you’ve tasted them.”

“You know for what,” said Bucky. “I know you’re doing it on purpose, Jim.”

“Of course I am,” said Rhodey, not pretending to misunderstand this time. He tipped the eggs onto a plate, turned off the burner, and came around the counter to stand next to his boyfriend. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes,” Bucky said, immediately. “Yes, always.”

“I like to hear you say it,” Rhodey admitted. “I never knew you as the Winter Soldier, but what I’ve heard from Tony, from Steve, from the things you say when you wake up from a nightmare… I mean, I’m a soldier, too, I know how war can be.”

“You’re an airman,” Bucky corrected, with the hint of a smile, and Rhodey couldn’t help but smile back – the US Air Force had been the Army Air Corps in Bucky’s day, and Rhodey had corrected him about that plenty of times since they’d gotten together.

“And don’t you forget it,” Rhodey said, then continued, “I like giving you choices, Bucky. Yes or no, I like hearing you answer me because it’s what _you_ want, every time. Can I touch you?”

“You’d better,” Bucky growled, because the alternative was giving in to the tears he could feel prickling behind his eyes, and that wouldn’t be dignified for a soldier or an airman. “I like saying yes to you, Jim,” he added. “Will you keep asking?”

“ _Yes_ ,” said Rhodey, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
